Ransom
by Make Your Dreams Come True
Summary: Logan Mitchell is the son of a famous director, he hasb't seen his friends in ages, what happens when he finally meets them and the next day he's taken?


**I do not own Big Time Rush, although I wish I did! This is my first story so bare with me on updates and how good the story is. Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 1**

Kendall and James were sitting behind the class clown and third member of their group, Carlos Garcia as he mocked their maths teacher behind his back. Everyone was laughing their heads off. The bell rang for lunch and everyone bustled into the cafeteria. "Is my hair ok? Does it need any more gel?" James asked looking at himself in his personal mirror. James hadn't known them for very long as he had just moved there 2 months ago, but it was obvious that he was very vein and the "pretty boy" of the group. Kendall and Carlos sighed. "James its fine, just eat" Kendall told him as he eyed Carlos, who was having no trouble eating himself. In fact, he was shoving two corndogs in his mouth at the same time. Where he put it all Kendall didn't know. He chuckled at his two friends, life couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>"I told you, I don't want to be homeschooled any longer!" Logan exclaimed to his father. He crossed his arms agitated. "Look Logan, I know it's hard, but I can't risk you going out." He tried to explain to his son. Mr. Mitchell was one of the top directors in the whole of America and was well known for his movies worldwide. He knew that because he was famous, everyone knew that he had a son. He also thought that if he let Logan go out alone, he could get spotted by the paparazzi or someone who wanted to earn some money could...he didn't even want to think about it. Logan had already started to help his dad with some movies and knew some pretty famous people. According to the magazines and papers, he was going to be the next big director. "I thought you liked Miss Terri anyway." He replied, Logan sighed deeply in annoyance. He didn't understand why his dad didn't get it. "It's not Miss Terri dad, it's you! Just a month ago, I was at a regular school, with regular friends, why can't I have that back?" Logan asked. Mr. Mitchell hated to see his son so upset, so finally he gave in. "Fine, I'll have someone call your old friends and ask them to come round next week" Logan smiled and hugged his dad. "Grazie papà" Logan thanked him. Logan's family were Italian and even though Logan was born mostly American, his father encouraged him to speak the language whenever possible. "tuo figlio benvenuto" his father replied. (Your welcome my son).<p>

* * *

><p>The three friends walked into the music store, a place they had always gone on every third Friday of the month. It was around 8pm. "So I heard that new album by..." Kendall started to say as they walked around the isles in the music store. However, he was interrupted by someone playing an electric guitar. It wasn't a song in the charts or one that had been written by a music group or singer. Despite this, he recognised the tune. It was one he'd help write. With...Logan. He started to move through the isles quicker, trying to find the person playing it. Carlos and James had heard it too, and knew very well that Logan and Kendall had spent hours working out the chords and melody. They started to help look too. Kendall rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him stood a boy, his age. He was playing a guitar with the same tune. He shook his head and changed guitars and started playing again. "Logan?" he whispered. Logan looked up and a smile formed on his face. "Hi...been a long time" he said getting up and putting the guitar down. Suddenly they heard two gasps behind them. "Logan!" Carlos and James shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan's smile grew bigger. "Hi" he said. Carlos and James ran up and hugged him. "It's been ages!" James proclaimed still hugging Logan. Logan struggled to speak, he was getting crushed. "I...know...could...you...get...off...me...now?" he managed. Carlos and James released Logan and the group got talking. "Where have you been? We got that text from you saying you weren't coming back to school and haven't seen you since" Carlos asked. Logan sighed. "My dad has gotten way out of control with over protecting me" Logan replied as they walked out of the store. "Like how?" Kendall asked noticing someone coming towards them in the distance. "Like, homeshcooling me and making sure I'm in at night..." Logan trailed off as Jack, his dads and now his body guard came towards them. He had a strict look on his face. "Logan Pancrazio Mitchell! What are you doing out, you know your father told you persifically to stay at home!" he shouted at the boy. Logan's fists clenched by his sides. "I don't care what he says anymore!" he shouted back at him "I don't want to spend another minute in that house with him! I hate being not able to see my friends!" Logan was interrupted "Your father said you could have them round next week!" he shouted back at him. Kendall, James and Carlos were watching them intrigued. They had never seen Logan shout at someone like that before. "Who cares! And you know what else stinks? That he sends his body guard to come and get me and doesn't even bother to show up himself!" he looked back at his friends. "Sorry guys, but it looks like I have to go" he looked back at Jack. "The limo is just down the street" he said starting to walk with Logan. "No! I'm walking" Logan replied. The rest of the boys watched as Logan and Jack continued to bicker down the street. "Wow" Kendall said.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan slammed the front door. Jack had gone home. He intended to go straight upstairs to his room, but his father blocked the way. "I thought I told you not to go out" he wasn't shouting, yet he had an edge to his voice. "I wanted to go out, I needed...freedom!" Logan cried out. "Well...I'm sorry you feel that way..." his dad begun before being interrupted by Logan. "Why can't you just understand? I hate you!" Logan yelled. He stormed up to his room. Never before had they ever had a fight like that. Mr. Mitchell sat down on the sofa and sighed heavily. Life had been tough ever since Logan's mother, his wife, had died a year ago. Mr. Mitchell had been under a lot of pressure to complete his next big movie and maybe he had been putting too much pressure on Logan he thought to himself. I'll go and make it up to him he thought. However, when he started to climb the stairs, he heard a noise in the kitchen. He was sure that his personal chef had left and that the back door was closed. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. Suddenly he was hit from behind with something hard. He was knocked to the ground out cold.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Kendall, James and Carlos decided to go and see how Logan was after yesterday's argument. They walked up the drive to his house. They had forgotten just how big his house was, it was massive! "Dad?" Carlos demanded as he saw his dad. Carlos's father was the police chief. As they looked around they saw lots of police cars and officers, a few with search dogs. Mr. Garcia walked over to them. "What are you boys doing here?" he asked them. "We're here to see Logan" Kendall admitted. Mr. Garcia pulled a strained face. "You boys better leave...it's not a good time right now." He told them starting to usher them off the property. Mr. Mitchell, who was getting out of an ambulance, came over to them. He had a few steri strips on his forehead which looked the result of a fall. "You were the boys Logan was with yesterday?" Mr. Mitchell asked them. He looked like he hadn't got any sleep at all. They all nodded. "Why? Why did it have to be him? I'm so sorry!" he cried clutching his head in despair. "Okay, what's going on?" James asked what they were all thinking. Mr. Mitchell looked up at him through pained eyes. "Logan...was taken last night...he was kidnapped" he said tears stating to fall from his eyes.<p> 


End file.
